Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically relatively compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive.
Walk behind models are often used when smaller lots or tighter areas are to be mowed. Some, relatively simple walk behind models may move responsive only to the pushing force provided by the operator. However, other models may provide power to the wheels to assist the operator relative to providing mobility for the lawn mower. In many instances, the lawn mower may have power provided to either the front set of wheels, or the rear set of wheels. The power may be provided, for example, via a belt system that is selectively powered off the same shaft that turns a blade for cutting grass.